brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Surfer
Series 2 |Variations = |Accessories = Surfboard |Years = 2010-2019 |Appearances = 8684 Minifigure Series 2 850449 Minifigure Beach Accessory Pack 70840 Welcome to Apocalypseburg! }} The Surfer (named Surfer Dave in The LEGO Movie and Chainsaw Dave in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) is a minifigure released in 2010 as part of 8684 Minifigures Series 2. He is voiced by Doug Nicholas in The LEGO Movie. He is a supporting character in the first film and a minor character in The Second Part. Description The Surfer has a yellow muscular torso as well as yellow arms and hands. He has light blue hips and yellow legs with printing that depicts a blue and black swim suit design with white flowers on it. His head is yellow with beard stubbles, a large grin, eyes, and eyebrows. His hair is the same shape as the Skater and the Soccer Player, except is coloured tan. Also included is a white base-colour surfboard with printings of a palm tree with a orange background at the top and a white flower at the bottom with a black background. He also comes with a base to stand on. Background The LEGO Movie In The LEGO Movie, the Surfer appears as a citizen of Bricksburg and is named "Surfer Dave". He is first seen when Emmet says hi to him as he is polishing his surfboard. Later, when asked by the Super Secret Police about Emmet, he tells him that he has no idea who he is, much to Emmet's dismay. The LEGO Ninjago Movie In The LEGO Ninjago Movie, the Surfer can be briefly seen at the beach during Garmadon's arrival to Ninjago City. Notes * The Surfer was popular, due to him being the first minifigure with a printed bare torso (at the time, barcodes gave away the minifigure, and the Surfer was one of the most chosen). * He is one of nine Collectable Minifigures (the other being the Cheerleader, the Skater, the Witch, the Race Car Driver, the Hula Dancer, the Surfer Girl, Santa, and a variant of the Zombie) to appear in a non- set. *Andrew reuses his hair. *In The LEGO Movie, his name is Dave. *He is the only minifigure from the Minifigures (Theme) who appears in The LEGO Movie but is not a Master Builder. *His The Lego Movie 2 appearence is probably a reference to He-Man, as they both got blond hair, they are both muscled and they both have baldric with similar decoration on their chests. LEGO.com Description Stats Gallery of Variants Movie Variants Appearances * 8684 Minifigure Series 2 * 70840 Welcome to Apocalypseburg! * 850449 Minifigure Beach Accessory Pack Movie Appearances * The LEGO Movie * The LEGO Ninjago Movie (Cameo) * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Video Game Appearances * The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame Gallery Surfer-1.png|On his board Surferpic2.png|CGI LEG8684 21 a.jpg|The Surfer CGI Surf2.jpg|Promotional artwork 8684 15 Surfer.JPG|The Surfer on his base. surfpa.jpg|The Surfer's parts. See also * Surfer Girl Category:Minifigures (theme) Category:Minifigures introduced in 2010 Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:8684 Minifigures Series 2 Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Minifigures